Four days in the big city
by Komino
Summary: What happens when the uchiha brothers are sent to find a ninja that doesn't know she is one. They all get sent to New York City and everything changes. Sasuoc Itaoc
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is my first story ever. So here it is. I do not own Naruto, but I know the OCs.

Two girls walked down the hallways to the main office. One was wearing a grey and blue jacket with a light pair of jeans, she has black short hair that was up top her shoulders, and her name was Kuritsu. Next to her was her friend that was wearing a sleeveless blacktop with a jade necklace, a black ribbon was tied around her neck. She wore capris, she had her black hair in a medium ponytail. Her name was Tsuki.

"Hey Ack!" Kuritsu walked a little too fast and slip and fell to the wet floor. Tsuki looked over her friend.

"You didn't even see the wet floor sign." Tsuki pointed to the very yellow sign. They were soon interrupted by two shadows hovering over them. Tsuki looks at the two and glares at one and then the other.

"Are you two here to show us around?" The tallest one stepped in and pulled Kuritsu up.

"So which one of you is Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsuki was pointing to one of the two guys in front.

"I am." The raven haired kid stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Tsuki; I guess that I'll show you to all of your classes." She turned around and started walking to second period. Sasuke soon followed.

"Tsuki matte!" She screamed holding her hand out. "Uh, Itachi you can follow me to your classroom where you will be an assistant teacher." Soon Kuritsu went off skipping to her classroom with Itachi. Soon she had stopped at a large door. She opened the door and walked inside to find that Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to Tsuki, who was gritting her teeth and was clenching her fist, her knuckles turned white. The room had red curtains on the edge of the ceiling with cellos and basses in the corner. Soon Kuritsu sat next to her friend Leif. Itachi then went into the teacher's office.

"Hey Kuritsu I'll be back." Tsuki got up from her seat and walked outside of the classroom to get some air. Soon she came back in to find her only seat taken. She looked around for another seat but couldn't the only seat left was next to Sasuke. She soon had to force herself to sit next to him.

"Okay everyone I need your attention!" The orchestra teacher was standing at his stand and was looking for everyone's attention.

"As you all know that this year we are going to New York." Everyone cheered.

"Remember we need about 1400 dollars for each person if you want to go." He looked around and then back to a piece of paper on his stand.

"Today our fundraiser chocolates are here and I will be giving them out today, so come up here when I call your name." He looked back at his paper.

"Oh and one more thing I have an assistant for the rest of the year." He gestured to Itachi. Kuritsu had hearts for eyes and was knocked out of her day dreaming by an eraser. Later everyone got a box of chocolates and had to sell the 50 bars of chocolates.

"Hey Tsuki!" Kuritsu was waving to her. Tsuki just got out of the teacher's office. "Why were you in there?"

"I was just selling the chocolate bars." She held up some money. She turned back to see the clock. "Well I need to go and find Sasuke."

"Because you like him." Kuritsu had her hand near her mouth and was in a singing tone. Tsuki then turned around and hit her head with the box of chocolates.

"Say that again and I swear that you will regret it." Kuritsu sweat dropped and went to her backpack. Tsuki walked to find Sasuke near the door.

"Hey Sasuke." She came over to him. Sasuke just looked in her direction and turned back. _Tsuki: Meanie_ Tsuki didn't even say anything. "So are you going to New York?"

"Yeah." Was his simple answer. Tsuki stopped talking to the bastard and waited for the bell to ring. The moment the bell rung she zoomed out. _It's great to be outside. _She turned her attention to a couple that had stop to greet each other with a kiss. Her mood changed at the site and now was all sad. Sasuke was behind her and just stared and saw her walk off with her head facing the ground. Soon third period came and passed by. So far Tsuki had sold seven bars.

"Oi Tsuki." Sasuke walked up to her in the halls avoiding the mob of fan girls.

"So now you want to talk to me."

"Well…" He turned back to see that the mob had stalked him.

"Follow my lead." Tsuki started to run and Sasuke follow her and soon the mob was yet again stalking him. She quickly turned opened the orchestra door, grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him in there.

"Where did he go?" One of the girls said in a whiny tone.

"I think he went to lunch?" Tsuki pointed to the way to the lunch room. The large mob screeched and ran towards to the lunch room. She went back inside and had found her friend Kuritsu hugging Itachi with an amused Sasuke watching.

"Did I miss something?" She looked at Sasuke. He shrugged for an answer. She soon went and to her backpack and pulled out lunch. Kuritsu soon released Itachi out of her death hug.

"Itachi, you wanna buy some chocolate?" Tsuki stood next to Itachi.

"No! Ita-pon is buying from me!" Kuritsu jumped down with her box and held it open.

"Okay whatever." Tsuki went back and finished lunch.

**A jump to the next fundraiser**

It was a great day for Darkwood Orchestra; they had now been planning on an extra fundraising to get the money to go to New York.

"Thank to all have come to Darkwood's Orchestra fund fair!" Someone yelled into to a louder speaker. "We have great food, games, refreshments and a whole lot more! Remember that every hour we will draw three tickets for the lucky winners to pie three of the Orchestra volunteers!" Some the students that went to the fair cheered. "So now we have only five minutes until the drawing begins!" Everyone then went back to the fair, everyone are enjoying their time there.

"Tsuki!" Kuritsu called her friend over. She ran over and looked at her friend.

"Yeah, so what do you need?" Tsuki was wearing along with other volunteers, were all wearing orchestra T-shirts.

"So here is the game everyone," Kuritsu turned around to the large group. "The game is who ever is able to hug Tsuki gets this prize!" She held up tickets. "These tickets and get you some free drinks and food and there is one ticket that will be given out by Tsuki!" She gestured to Tsuki. "Now BEGIN!" The large started to charge towards Tsuki. "Why the hell are they just going to hug me for tickets?"

"Because they all want to!" Kuritsu yelled.

"Kuritsu you are so gonna pay!" She ran and started to head for the field. Soon everyone was staring at the mob attacking poor Tsuki who was running for her life. They all started to head for the field bleachers and sat down to watch the game.

"Run Tsuki Run!" Someone from the stand yelled. Tsuki was going everywhere. Someone was in front she was heading straight towards the person. She ran faster and then jumped over the person she rolled to the floor and got up and ran again. Two groups were coming at all sides and it looked like she was about to be squished. She ran forward to get out of the way of the rampaging group. Now it started as a foot ball game. They all charged every where like a mine field, she was zigzagging and jumping and rolling and anything can happen at that time.

Everyone was silent and watched the game go on. Soon some of the venders that were selling food, drinks and ice cream soon had those trays with the straps like at baseball games. They were all yelling out Ice cream, hot dogs and soda standing down in front of the bleachers.

Kuritsu stood in front of the audience. "If you would like to join then hand me fifty cents and you are in!" She had a bag and started to collect the silver and more join the game after some gave up and sat in the stand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Tsuki was screaming from the larger crowd that was now playing. Every where she turned she find someone coming at her.

She was surrounded by a circle and was approaching fast. She turned and got out of the way and was tackled down by someone. They both fell rolling and finally stopped when the person picked her up bridal style. She looked up to find him smirking.

"Put me down Sasuke!" She hammered his head. He let her down and went over to Kuritsu.

"Me one Tsuki zero." He said walking off. Everyone got up and went back to the fair. Tsuki walked back and went to a stand that held all of the raffles. She grabbed the loud speaker and spoke into it.

"Okay everyone we will start the pie raffles!" Sasuke just put his ticket in and stood in the crowd. One of the parents that volunteered took out one ticket.

"Our first winner is, Tami Veran." A tall blond came out of the crowd pulled Kuritsu out of he line of victims of the pie. Another ticket was soon pulled out.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke came forward and went and Tsuki by the arm and dragged her out.

"This is really unfair." Tsuki muttered under her breath as she now stands on large plastic bags that have been laid out.

"And last, Mr. Kisawa." The Orchestra came up and pulled out Kacper. Each lucky winner was given a pie. (The pies are just an empty pie tray with whip cream sprayed all over it and spiraled up.

"Ready! Set! Wait we should count down. We count down from three two one pie. Okay ready!"

"Three, Two, One PIE!" Tami splat the pie into Kuritsu face, Sasuke pied Tsuki and started to hold her head in the pie and started to smothers it. Mr. Kisawa smacks it right into Kacper's face and started to turn it to the right. They all soon stopped and Kuritsu high in spirit raises her hands like in a concert. Kacper was waving his hands. Tsuki threw the tray down and started to remove the whip cream. Soon the three were given clean towels to clean up. Tsuki went to the bathroom to wash up. She soon came out and saw that every thing was going fine.

"Hey Tsuki can you come over here." Sasuke was with a group of her friends. She soon arrived.

"Yeah what do you want?" She crossed her arms and looked away. He raised a camera to her face. She watched the instant replay of the pie. She glared at the screen.

"Sasuke two Tsuki zero." He said once again.

"Sasuke," She turned to him. He looked at her. "You know what, Thank you for volunteering the dunk tank for us." She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him towards the tank. He went into a bathroom and came out in black swimming trunks. He glared at her with daggers.

"How did you get Sasuke to go?" Kuritsu came up all of a sudden.

"I have my ways." She looked at Itachi and gave a thumb up. Sasuke sat at the seat and looked out at the line that wants to dunk him. Tsuki was first and put down some money and was handed three base balls. She pitched one and missed. She threw the other fast and hit the target. Sasuke was plunged into the water and then got up. Soaking wet he got back up and sat on the bench once again. He muttered something and she threw it even harder. She hit it once again. He was this time dropped into the tank. He got back up and was there for 20 minutes and it was over. He came out of the bathroom with his hair partially dry. He was handed a cup of hot chocolate. He turned a smirking girl.

"Tsuki two, Sasuke two." He took the drink and sat next her.

"We're even now." He said taking a sip of the drink.

"And the next raffle is soon." She got up and walked off.

Okay yes a lot to taken maybe but oh well the main part will probably on New York. So R&R and I'll update soon, Remember this is my first fanfic.


	2. On with the fair! And a Haunted house?

Hello I'm back again, here is the second chapter. 'On with the fair! And a haunted house?'

Sasuke sat there alone as she walked off to a booth. _Sasuke: She's different from everyone girl I ever met._ He got up and dusted off his pants and walked off somewhere.

Tsuki was standing in front of a brightly colored booth.

"Hi welcome to the ice cream smoothie booth, what would you like?" A girl that had light brown hair stood with a white apron.

"Hi Karari." Tsuki answered to her. "Um… One tall strawberry milk shake."

"One tall strawberry milk shake coming up." She turned around to grab a bucket of strawberry ice cream. "Would you like whip cream on top?"

"Yes." Tsuki looked at the back of the stand. She laid the money of the counter and heard a loud roar of a blender to her right. Karari poured the milk shake into a tall cup and caped it and then went and started to spray the whipped cream in.

"Here you go." Tsuki left and Karari went to the next customer.

"Every thing according to plan." She smiled and sipped the drink. She walked over inside the school. She walked to Mr.Kisawa counting up the money that was just collected.

"Hello Tsuki." He put a rubber band on a stack of fives. "Well you can take over from here, everyone stack had twenty bills in them and the coins I'll let you do." He left back to the fair. Tsuki sat down and started to get to work. She started to count up the money that they had collected for the first hour and forty five minutes. Soon it was now ten minutes later.

"Okay now to start on the coins." She opened a bag and found a lot of coins in the bag and sweat dropped.

Back at the fair

"Hey Mr.Kisawa, have you seen Tsuki?" Kuritsu was standing in front of her Teacher.

"She's back in the school counting up the profits." He left to the dunk tank. Kuritsu's mind wonders. _Kuritsu: Should I go check Tsuki? A chibi her walked in then getting punched by Tsuki because of interrupting her counting Maybe I shouldn't. _She turned around enjoy the rest of the fair. Soon the next raffle for the pie is again drawing. Three more victims came up and took their pie. After a good fifteen minutes Tsuki was finally done. She threw away her empty cup and headed outside to give her teacher the profits.

"Mr.Kisawa, I'm done and we have a lot for the first hour." She handed him a box.

"Well I need you to announce the next raffles go." He pushed her along to the table. She grabbed the loud speaker and pushed the button.

"Okay will everyone gather to the raffle table for the pie." She looked around to see the people running over. "Okay let's draw our three lucky ticket holders." She stuck her hand in a large bag with tickets in; she felt these small papers and then pulled one out. "Our first winner is … me!!" She pulled Sasuke out of the crowd.

"What are doing?" He muttered near her ear. Tsuki smirked in an evil way.

"I'm gonna win the game." She then pulled out another ticket. "And our winner is, Ichigo!?" An orange hair guy came out with a grey school uniform. "And our winner is… Leif." Ichigo he pulled out a girl named Misai she had black hair that goes down to her back. And Leif chose Max he was as tall Leif, he had short brown hair and had a grey jacket with blue jeans and Leif wore a green vest with green pants, he had short blond hair. They each were given a pie, the victims stood ready for it.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, PIE!" Tsuki slammed into Sasuke's face, all of the fan girls who were there gasped in horror, Leif shoved the pie into Max and nearly made him fall, and Ichigo smothers it on Misai's face and backs away. Everyone loved this raffle and they all would love to pie someone. Soon the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to fair. Soon it was hours into the fair it soon over. They had made $672.39.

"Wow we got a lot." Tsuki looked at the total on the calculator. They soon all left back home.

**Next Fundraiser Haunted House**

It was in October near Halloween that the orchestra decides to make a haunted house to raise more money for New York City. Everyone was hard at work making the Orchestra room a haunted maze and house. Kuritsu was jumping up and down like a little kid that ate a pound of candy.

"We're going to New York City; we're going to New York City!" She chanted. Everyone gathered around the teacher to hear.

"Everyone here is going to help with the haunted house and we have Karari's Mother will be helping out with selling the tickets and Leif's dad will help with the construction. I need everyone working hard in order to make this work." Mr.Kisawa spoke and then gave everyone a blue print of the house/maze. They went and started to work on the room.

"Ita-pon, can you carry this? It's heavy," Kuritsu whined as she tried to carry a box of wood. He came over to her and picked up the stack with no problem. "Ita-pon sugoi yo-o-o-o-o!!!!!!" She rested her head on her hands and her eyes went all in a dreamy fashion. Tsuki rolled her eyes as she started to hammer a nail.

"Done, now this goes here." She went and put up the wall up and laid weights on so it won't move. Some students then brought some mats from the gym. They set them up and started to create the maze. Mean while Kuritsu was happily painting a wall black. She was humming a happy tune, swinging her head back forth. Then a girl named Akira was on an electric piano, she pressed two buttons and was playing this creepy music. Kuritsu turned to the girl and then saw a clown's wig on a clown body; it turned slowly to her and then the head whipped over to her and hissed.

"Eek!" She squealed and went back to her painting, the clown known as IT. They soon got a junior girl and dressed her up as Sadaku from The Ring. Tsuki was over with some other students and started to dip there hands in paint and splash and make their hand prints on the floor; they started to slide their hand downwards and made a bloody hand marks. Tsuki soon stopped and started to wash her hands and gone off somewhere. She sat down and started to make pom-pom spiders. Kuritsu was at work with making the projector look like Sadaku is coming out of the T.V. There was a problem with the static…

Leif, Misai and Sasuke were working the on the black and strobe lights. Soon the maze started to form as the walls rose up. Tsuki was going to be one of the hosts for some while so she went to the bathroom and changed. Soon people started to decorate the door. Kuritsu soon left to see why Tsuki was taking so long. She soon walked down the hall way and then turned right to hear that a conversation or argument was going on.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!!!!!!!" Tsuki yelled from one of the stalls. Kuritsu walked in and found Karari and Akira.

"What's wrong?" Kuritsu looked at Akira.

"Tsuki won't come out." She looked back at Karari trying to convince her to come out. Kuritsu was in thought, and then she soon had a grin and quickly took off leaving dust.

"Sasuke!" Kuritsu charged in to the room and grabbed Sasuke. She took him out into the hall way.

"Sasuke you need to help me and, Karari and Akira. We need to get Tsuki out of the bathroom." She then walked off, Sasuke willingly followed. Kuritsu was talking and yelling when Sasuke walked in to the girl's bathroom.

"Fine! I'm coming out but no one laughs." The lock was unlocked from a sound of a click. She stepped out with her bride's costume.

"Oh my gosh!" Kuritsu panicked. Tsuki looked around to find, a panicking Kuritsu, Karari, Akira and … SASUKE!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Tsuki screamed as she was about to throw a cosplay kunai at him. Sasuke blushed at the first site and then turned around quickly and started to walk with his hands in his pockets. Soon they all walked back.

Sasuke had his head down and stared to help out with the graveyard. Tsuki held the kunai in a threatening way and started to help out. Sasuke was at work doing his own business not remembering what he had seen.

Tsuki was then off to work with the spider webs they had all been in a bundle and so she went to work on fixing them. Soon black and strobe lights were soon set in place. The T.V was turned on and so they taped a picture of the girl from the ring coming out. They soon started to spray paint the walls.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention we will be turning off the lights, now!" Kuritsu then shut off all of the lights. The black lights helped the spray paint show. The lights were back on and it was 5 o'clock until its show time.

"Tsuki." Sasuke shouted to her as she walked over. Sasuke was in the storage room with dry ice and buckets.

"What do you want?" She put her hands on her hips and her veil swayed.

"Helped me with this." She started to run hot water into a bucket. She rolled her eyes and went down to the dry ice and started to open the package.

"Be careful if you touch it will."

"Ah!" She dropped the piece and held her thumb. He put the bucket down to look at it.

"It's fine; the dry ice just froze my thumb for a short while." She looked at it again and then she found gloves that Sasuke had in his hands. She took then and out them on and slowly put the dry ice into the bucket. Soon it started to fog. They both got up, Tsuki opened to door for Sasuke and they lay on the table where Kuritsu will be sitting at. They went back inside getting more.

"Ita-kun, can you help me up?" Kuritsu was tried to get up on top of the closets to set another black light. He came over and helped her up. Soon Sasuke and Tsuki came out with more fog and set them where they should make the floor foggy. Everyone soon got pizza for dinner and took a break and looked at the completed maze. They all soon got in to costume and one by one they got make up on. Kuritsu looked bloody and creep at the same time. They had cannibals, a creepy story teller and the grudge or ring girl popping out of nowhere. They first group went up and they were all looking around the scary room. Soon on screaming could be heard, from the random huge spider dropping down on them, and the occasional dead hand dropping from the top of the closet.

"Thank you, walking in with our tour guides, and enjoy the haunted house." A girl was selling the tickets.

"Welcome to our house let's see if yumi is awake tonight." Tsuki walked over to a static T.V with no signs or yumi any where. "Oh it looks like she escaped, I mean, uh, left. Well let's keep going." They soon turn their attention to an old woman selling garlic, stakes, sliver and shrunken heads.

"Buy some and they will protect you." She reached out.

"Don't mind her she's been here telling people to buy when nothing really happens." Tsuki hurried up and the group followed.

"And here is the graveyard." She walked down to the zombie infested grave yard. One of the girl yelped as one of the zombies patted a decapitated head.

"Well let's hurry up then." Tsuki moved over to the cannibals hiding place.

"And we soon are…"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Two girls in the back screamed from the cannibals popping out and hissing. The guys who turned around jumped at the site.

"Now, now, let's go." They ran up. They soon find a spider popping out somewhere and in fell on one of the guys head he started to struggle as he was scared and terrified and panicking to get it off.

"And here is where Count Maraki he was put to death, he was young for his age. He also was very much of a charmer, but of course their was a turn for the worse, it turned out that he was a vampire." The coffin creaked open. One of the girls screamed as the vampire (Sasuke) came out and grabbed and bit Tsuki on the neck and pulled her back in the coffin, the door shut and then showed the girl from The Ring. They all jumped and heard cracking noises from the beaten girl. She slowly approached them in a creepy manor and then a quick swish she revealed wide eyes rolling out of the back of her head. They all started to run out and soon were cornered to the way they came in and got out.

"Hahahahhahahahahaha." Laughter was heard from the cast. They soon turned to the rumbling coffin.

Inside the coffin

"Sasuke your duck butt hair is in my face." Tsuki was trying to get as far away form him.

"Your foot is stepping on my foot." He was shoving her out of the way. Kuritsu stared at the shaking coffin and opened the door letting two annoyed students out.

"Hey guys, although I shouldn't have interrupted your little business but, it's time for a break." She turned around and went to the storage room and grabbed some soda.

Soon it was later in to the night and they all had cleaned up everything and so they had counted their profit and made $254.

Thank you for reading this, I know it's late but I have projects and homework. AH! XD well so R&R. I'll update sooner if you do.

Sasuke: She will. Holding kunai to author's neck


	3. Airport and Pranks

Hello people and I am back, right now I am with the Varsity Team, Volleyball, were heading to State and we are on the road. It's fun so far, ok, now enough of what I am doing now. Well, then shall we go and continue on to the story. I'm going skip on to the Trip. Here is 'Airport and pranks!' And I am sorry that they seem OOC, but that is what makes the story flow along.

Tsuki was running everywhere through out her house getting and remembering what to bring and check. She soon called Kuritsu and was asked about what else to bring.

"Are you sure we need to have our towels and swimsuits?" Kuritsu was going to go pack her towel and swim suit.

"Well in the hotel there will be a swimming pool, so why not one day we go and swim?" Tsuki was making some breakfast.

"Okay then, well see you there." Kuritsu hanged up and started to look at what was in her suit case. It was 3:30 AM. Everyone was supposed to be there by 4:15 AM and then go through the security and baggage check and etc.

Soon they had all arrived and went through everything and then all were waiting for the 5:00 AM Plane to New York City.

"Ita-pon!" Kuritsu glomped Itachi when she first saw him at the gate. Tsuki soon came and was waiting for the gate to open.

"Tsuki I can't believe that we're going to New York City!" Kuritsu was hyper and excited that they will soon be on a plane to New York City. Everyone was sleepy and yet excited.

"Well I can't wait to get on the plane." Tsuki was tired and a little bit cranky. She was sitting in a chair with a sweat shirt and suitcases and bags. _Tsuki: Will the damn gate open already?! _(Tsuki might wake up cranky or normally not cranky but, it depends on what happens)

"Looks like Tsuki need a HUG!" Kuritsu had open arms and was standing in front of an empty seat with outlines where Tsuki was. Kuritsu was looking back and forth to see where she went.

"I need to get something to drink." Tsuki was walking and was turning into a corner and bumped into some one.

"Sorry." She looked to see Sasuke.

"Tsuki, next time watch where you're going." He got up and went over to the gate. She got up and dusted herself she walked over to a Starbucks and she waited in line for awhile was she held her Starbucks™ card. She soon got up and got her order.

She walked back with a double chocolate-chip Frappuccino Venti. It was noisy at the airport. The students were starting to group and talk with the teacher. She quickly went up and sat down.

"It looks like as though that we will be seated on the plane soon so finish what ever you have bought to eat or drink. You all can go and explore, but you need to come back here and stay here at 4:45 AM. If you are not back here at the time we aboard the plane, you're going to be left behind." He turned around talking to some of the chaperone.

"Tsuki, I found a DDR station back there, come on!" Kuritsu pulled Tsuki into a small arcade. They soon started to play for a while. They got off and found that they were tied. Tsuki grabbed her drink and finished it.

"What now? We have only 20 minutes until we broad the plane." Tsuki looked at her cell phone.

"Yo! Itachi!" Kuritsu ran off to say "hi." Tsuki just stood there. Sasuke walked towards her.

"Hey Tsuki." Tsuki didn't move or talk. Sasuke looked over at a game and walked over to it. Tsuki soon was playing "House of the Dead." Sasuke came and joined her.

"You any good at this game?" Tsuki picked up the gun. Sasuke smirked and picked up his.

"Hn, probably better then you." The game started and they both started to shoot the fish jumping out of the water. Sasuke looked at the scores, both neck to neck. They started on the next level and it began as a competition. Other students were watching.

"How long do you think they will go at it?" Itachi looking on.

"I bet they'll go forever and ever; let's go Ita-pon!" Kuritsu left with Itachi. They toured around, going from a store to another and another.

"Kuritsu, why are we going around looking at stores?" Itachi was annoyed out of his mind from the store traveling; Kuritsu was doing nothing but looking and then moving to another store.

"Ita-pon, you know what time it is?" She dragged him out of the store and left over to where their gate was hoping that they won't be late. Itachi just let the girl pull him where ever she wanted to go. They got to the gate to find some of the students coming. It was 4:40 AM. Kuritsu found two people mad at each other; she knew what had happened.

"Why do you look so blue?" Kuritsu next to Tsuki. Tsuki had a pouty look on her face. Her arm crossed and was sitting away from Sasuke.

"Did Sasuke screw you over?" Kuritsu said in a wicked way.

"OH! Hell no, you did not just say that!!!! Nooo!!!!!" Tsuki turned a very cherry red. Kuritsu got up and went over to Sasuke.

"So what happened with you and Tsuki?" She sat down.

"She lost by one point." Sasuke said with a victory smirk.

"You mean the game you guys were playing?" Kuritsu thought back.

"Yeah." Was his simple answer. He looked over at Tsuki and started to feel … fuzzy? Itachi came over and sat down.

"Why aren't you two fighting?" Kuritsu bugged in.

"…"

"…"

"Are you both straight?" Kuritsu asked. "OH MY GOD!! YOU GUYS ARE GAY!!" They gave her a weird look and resumed staring at the blankness in front of them. "Answer me!" She demanded and smacked them on the head with a rolled up newspaper that came out of nowhere. "Answer my question. Why aren't you two fighting?!"

Sasuke looked away and said. "None of your business."

"Okay." Kuritsu in a singing tune. "But just ta tell ya, Tsuki's mad at ya!!" She skipped to Karari and began annoying her.

Itachi and Sasuke were now sitting with each other.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke finally snapped out of his gaze and turned to his brother.

"What were you staring at?" Sasuke looked away and hid a blush from his own brother.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke looked back over a Tsuki. _Sasuke: She looks so cute when she's pouty._ Itachi looked over, and smirked.

"You like Tsuki, ne?" Sasuke turned back to his brother and had to admit that he didn't want to kill him anymore and was focusing on something else or someone else.

"…"

"You know Sasuke, if you don't act first, someone else might take her before you." Itachi taunted. Sasuke got up and got ready to go. Soon everyone was getting ready lining up and was about to abroad the plane.

"Kuritsu, I'm getting a window seat." Tsuki got up and went over to the line. Soon Sasuke was behind her.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged away. Sasuke moved up ahead and was now ahead of her. Soon her friends Karari and Tami were in front too.

"Hurry up, Tami." Tsuki was clamoring to get on the plane. She pushed Tami which she fell on Karari, who fell on Sasuke, who fell on Itachi, who fell on Kuritsu and Mr. Kisawa walked away unharmed.

"Cool." Tsuki said as she walked pass the domino effect. Sasuke grabbed her ankle and she fell next to Itachi, face first. Soon everyone recovered and got on. Sasuke hurried in before any fan girls were able to bother him. This is how the seats are. These "/" are for separating the seats.

1111/1111/1111 2222/2222/2222/2222/2222/3333/3333/3333

Sasuke sat at one window seat. Tsuki soon came and sat down next to him in agitation.

"I wanted the window seat. This is the worst day ever," she murmured to herself.

_Sasuke: She looks cute when she's like this, Wait! What am I saying?!? I don't have feelings towards her. Do I? But she seems really sad. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!?!_

"Tsuki, get up," Sasuke suddenly said.

"Why?" She was tired, mad, sad, and confused. _Tsuki: AH! Why the hell am I thinking that I am so lucky to be sitting next to Sasuke?!?!? I'm going crazy!! NO! I do not like Sasuke! I do not like Duck-butt! Stupid caffeine. ARGH!_

"Sasuke, get out of that seat because it's mine and if you don't get out of the seat, I will have Kuritsu eat a lot of chocolate and let her hold my kunai so she will haunt you for a lifetime."

Sasuke then got up and traded places with her. Tsuki then looked out the window; she saw nothing because it was still dark. And then a Sasuke fangirl then sat next to him, with very hungry heart-eyes.

"Psst, Tsuki." Kuritsu was in row two in the middle; to her left were Itachi and then Tami; to her right were Leif and Max, a violist. The fan girl was trying to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"Hey Kuritsu, guess what I brought?" Tsuki asked wickedly.

"What?" Kuritsu looked over. Tsuki rolled up her jeans and showed that she snuck her kunais with her. "How did you bring them on?" Kuritsu demanded to know.

Tsuki explained for the next few minutes. "Ooooooh," Kuritsu nodded in speculation. Tsuki was done explaining and was listening to her I-pod. She looked over at Sasuke to find him annoyed out of his mind. She started to sing with her song on her Ipod.

**"Fall To Pieces" By: Avril Lavigne **

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_Chorus:_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_Chorus_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_Chorus without last line_

_Chorus_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

She soon finished and looked over at the fan girl yapping.

"If you are going to sing at least sing it in tune." She croaked. She then started to sing one phrase of the song and was out of tune and was piercing people's ears. Tsuki and Sasuke covered their ears. She stopped and smiled.

"That's how you sing." She laid her elbow on the arm rest and placed her chin on her hand.

"Whatever." Tsuki rolled her eyes. Soon the fan girl stopped talking and pretended to fall asleep on Sasuke.

"Pathetic. Hey Kuritsu." She said.

"What?" She turned to her.

"Let's have some fun with her." She pointed to the snoring girl next to Sasuke. Kuritsu and Tsuki grinned evilly. Tsuki got up and walked over to Kuritsu and kneeled down in between Itachi and her. After some discussing Tsuki got back up and over to seat. Soon Kuritsu pulled out some permanent markers and they got to work. Tsuki was trying out her new accent. Sasuke was watching this plan in action.

"G'day, mate," she told Kuritsu in an Australian accent and the girl pulled a face.

"I still have absolutely no idea why we're doing this, but if Ita-pon will be demeaned by this, I must regain his confidence!!" Kuritsu loudly said. Tsuki looked at Kuritsu oddly, obviously thinking: _Oh my god, what the FUCK is she saying?_

"It doesn't matter," Tsuki told herself and watched with satisfaction as Kuritsu began drawing wide spirals on the stupid fan girl's cheeks. _Tsuki: We'll have our revenge soon…_

_But for now…_ Kuritsu was now drawing big glasses on the fangirl. She could see the stupid person beginning to shift uncomfortably. _Kuritsu: That's what you get for insulting my Ita-pon, bitch._ Taking out a blue marker, she began to gently apply the color to the fan girl's upper lip and chin.

Tsuki was impressed by Kuritsu's vindictiveness after she had drawn "Look, I'm a loser!" on the fan girl's left cheek over the spiral and "I'm a bitchy whore and I fuck people anywhere and everywhe-" on her forehead. Apparently, she had run out of room for "everywhere," but it didn't matter.

"Good job! So, we just need one more thing, now," Tsuki said with an evil grin.

"What's that, boss?" Kuritsu wanted to know, calling Tsuki "boss" in a mocking way.

"First, don't call me boss, and second, that's for me to know and you to help me with."

"Soooooo, I'm your Padawan?"

"I have no Idea what you just said, but no I think, whatever. SO ready." Tsuki held a fake spider threatening.

They soon started a little project on the girl and were finished.

"You have the spider, ne, Tsuki?" Kuritsu had an unusually evil grin on her face and was holding a large black marker in her hand, poised for attack.

"OW!" she rubbed her head where Tsuki had slapped her. "Okay, okay, TSUKI, do you have the spider?"

"Yes, I do," the other answered impatiently, an equally vicious smirk on her face. "Let's get this done…"

They had drawn many things on her face as for her face, had swirls on her cheeks. They topped everything off with a Hitler mustaches and a beard, with a unibrow.

"Damn, she is a heavy sleeper." Tsuki said sitting down waiting for the signal. She looked over at Tami. She gave a thumb up. Then she looked over at Kuritsu. The fake spider was tied to a string and Tami lowered it to the girl's face. It touched her face and she stirred in her sleep and she awoke to the eight legged creature. With the hairy body and many eye staring at her.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! She screamed as she started to smack the spider away. Everyone turned to the girl as she was hitting nothing but air. She soon clamed down to find three girls holding their laugh.

"YOU!" She hissed and pointed at Tsuki. Tsuki looked up from her giggling.

"Yes." She said innocently. Sasuke looked over at the fan girl. His face was filled with horror and disgust. She looked down at him and running her hand through her hair.

"You are amazed at my beauty." She sat down with many eyes still staring. _Fan Girl: Wow! Maybe I should take beauty naps more often. People love my face._ She smiled laid in her chair like she's superstar.

Tsuki just noticed that there was green and puce color paint on her hands that she put in hair and face. She looked over at Kuritsu, who was evilly grinning like she had accomplished an evil deed. Tsuki looked back at the girl with odd coloring everywhere on her face.

Soon people around started to bust out laughing there ass off. The fan girl soon looked around and was panicking. Tsuki soon shoved a mirror in front off her face.

"MY FACE!" She stood up and held her face to find paint on them. Tsuki soon heard a voice that said.

"That paint is permanent!" Kuritsu yelled.

"When did this paint get on my hands?!" She looked at her hands.

"WOW! You did just notice that? Geez you must be the dumbest and clueless fan girl I have ever met!" Tsuki said cracking up.

"Sasuke you still like me right?!" The fan girl franticly looked at him.

"I never liked you and you are very obnoxious." Sasuke said.

"Don't you feel sorry for me?! Don't you wanna give me a kiss?!" She was getting outraged.

"If I were to kiss someone it would be right now." He turned over to his right and took Tsuki's chin and made it face towards him and pressed his lips with hers. The fan girl was shocked and ran to the bathroom to try and wash the graffiti.

Tsuki turned away quickly and hid her blush. _Tsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _Sasuke: What did I just do?!? _

"Hey I can see the empire stated building from here!" Someone shouted. The intercom dinged.

"Everybody please fasten your seat belts we are about to land." The stewardess spoke. Everyone had their seat belts on and landed in the NYC.

Sorry that it took me forever to update. I hate school, I have gymnastic practice and ugh. Well I hope you liked this chapter, R&R.


	4. Messed Up Rooms and the First Day!

Hey, I am sorry, I keep saying that every chapter

Hey, I am sorry, I keep saying that every chapter. Well anyway they finally landed and so they are on their way to the hotel. "Messed up rooms and the first day!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games or hotels or Naruto, but I do know the OCs

_Tsuki: Were finally on the bus and heading for our hotel._ Everyone was on the bus and getting ready to go. Kuritsu was two seats behind her sitting with Tami playing on their game boy advances. She looked up to see that the bus driver was talking about all of those emergency procedures. She was sitting next to no one well because she was the lucky one.

Sasuke looked outside. _Sasuke: It's about the afternoon. _He sighed and took out a black Nintendo DS Lite. Tsuki got bored and started to play her blue Nintendo DS Lite. She decided to open a pictochat and just doodle. Sasuke looked to see if there was someone in a pictochat he found one with one person one. Angsty Emo is Sasuke and Kuro Kaze is Tsuki.

AE: What are you drawing?

KK: Just doodling.

AE: Very bad doodles.

KK: Hey! It's hard drawing on a DS.

AE: Yeah, that's true.

KK: Uh, yeah. 'She drew a XP face'

AE: …

KK: So are you bored?

AE: Yeah.

KK: Where are you?

AE: Why do you wanna know?

KK: Because there is traffic and I wanna know if you or I will get out of range.

AE: Well I'm on a bus.

KK: There are a lot of buses, where I'm sitting. 'Looks around'

AE: Where are you?

KK: I'm on a bus too.

AE: Which one are you on?

KK: Um, I wasn't paying attention to what bus I'm on.

AE: Huh, you're smart.

KK: Well, whatever, anyway I'm so bored out of my mind.

AE: Do you have Star Fox Command?

KK: Yes, I do.

AE: Ready to lose.

KK: After you.

Soon AE and KK are having a dogfight. KK was Krystal and AE was Wolf. Soon they were done in them in a tie.

KK: Well anyway I have to go now.

AE: Uh, okay, then.

KK: If I get to talk to you again, well later.

AE: Bye.

Sasuke and Tsuki both put away their DS and found that they stopped at the hotel. Mr.Kisawa walked out of the bus to check them all in. Tsuki followed him in.

"Hello." Tsuki popped next to Mr.Kisawa.

"Oh, hello Tsuki." The automatic doors slide open. They walked inside to find that the lobby was a little quiet. They both walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to check in the Darkwood Orchestra." Mr.Kisawa was standing at the counter. The lady behind the counter turned to her computer and started to check them in.

Tsuki POV

I looked around as the lady in red was looking through a file for the people who I guessed have reversed rooms. I looked to find a man that just came in the cramped work space for the check in and out table.

"Tsuki here is your key card to the room you will be sharing with Kuritsu and the Uchiha Brothers." He handed me a pamphlet with the room number and four key cards.

"Hold on wait, me and Kuritsu paid extra for the room just for two of us." I was pissed off that I have to not share a room with Kuritsu but, also share a room with the psycho path murder, and Duck butt.

"Yeah, you see," I crossed my arms and pouted. "The school didn't send the information and extra money of you and Kuritsu getting a room for two. (The rooms are usually four people to two queen beds) So you will be rooming with the brothers."

"But isn't there something about having boy, girl room mates or something." I can not be in a room with the Itachi fan girl and Itachi at the same time; it is a very bad mix.

Regular POV

After some more reasoning Tsuki had lost. So she walked back over to the bus with many students talking. She stepped back on to the bus and quickly grabbed all of her luggage and then stopped at the front of the bus.

"Hey guys." She said in a mo tone voice. Everyone was looking out windows and minding their own business.

"Everyone." She said more loudly.

"HEY GUYS!!" She literally yelled at the students that are now quite and looking at the head of the bus. "Mr.Kisawa wants us to go in with out stuff and…" Everyone started to get their stuff off the shelves and zipping backpacks.

"Everyone." Her nerve was about to snap.

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!" Kuritsu stood up at the head of the bus and had the speaker thingy and yelled into it. Everyone had their hands on their ears. "Listen to what Tsuki needs to say." She said calmly and sat back down.

"Thank you Kuritsu. He wants you guys off the bus with your luggage and then when you get your stuff in your rooms he wants you to get ready for the planned stops so bring what ever you need and you have to be quite in the lobby." Everyone then got off and went to get there suitcase out of the bus bottom storage. Tsuki walked in and grabbed one of those cart things. And had laid her stuff on and walked off to the side to wait for Kuritsu.

Kuritsu POV

I quickly stuffed my games back in my messy pack and walked off the bus to get my suitcase. I had some fun digging it out of the piles of suitcases. I hurried off in to the hotel holding my violin and my junk. I found Tsuki leaning on the wall.

"Tsuki are you okay?"

"Guess what Kuritsu." She sounded mad.

"What!?" Is it good? Or Bad?

"We have to share the room with them." She pointed to two people that walked through.

"You have got to be kidding me, what about the no girl and boy room policy."

Regular POV

Sasuke and Itachi knew this from the start and were suppose to tell them during one of the fundraisers.

"Sasuke, Itachi," They walked over to the two girls. "I have our key cards to our room so come on. Let's get to the elevator before it gets crowded." Sasuke and Itachi set there luggage on the cart thing and went to the elevator. And soon they had found the room with two queen beds.

"Fuck ass." Tsuki muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away.

"The only reason me and Kuritsu wanted to have a room with two beds just for us is because…" She turned to Kuritsu. "SHE HUGS IN HER SLEEP!" Tsuki pointed at the Kuritsu. Both brothers turn to her and stare strangely.

"It's not my fault." Kuritsu whined.

"Then Itachi can sleep with her." Sasuke said.

"Then you can sleep on the floor." Tsuki said putting her stuff down.

"Why?" Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"Hey, I don't hug people in my sleep, it's just that well." Tsuki looked away.

"Sasuke is sleeping with you." Kuritsu creepily peered from behind her.

"Get up in my face again and I will destroy this." Tsuki held up ad pulshie of Itachi.

"Where did you get that!?" Kuritsu jumped and pointed to the sparkling plushie.

"Shall I just rip its head off?"

"No!" Kuritsu tried to grab for it.

"Stop shouting and maybe I won't." She hides it somewhere where Kuritsu will never find it.

"Itachi is sharing a bed with Kuritsu and it's me and Tsuki on the other, that's final." Sasuke looked at Itachi who was glaring at him. Sasuke smirked in victory. Everyone was done unpacking. _Kuritsu: That's weird Tsuki hasn't argued to Sasuke about it. Itachi: I must bail the mission. Sasuke: I win. Tsuki: sigh I don't want to bother with it now._ Sasuke unpacked most of his clothes. Everyone heard Tsuki sigh. She walked over to the phone and dialed in some numbers.

Ring ring

"Hello."

"Hey, Mr.Kisawa is there anyway for me to somehow change the rooms?"

"Well you could go and…" The conversation went on. It was then time to go to and explore the big city. They all got back in the bus and were soon handed out schedules, Cell phone list and etc. They were off with the orientation tour and then headed for green which village. They all looked around and had some pictures and soon were off to SoHo. After a while they all headed off to China town. They all walked around looking at stores. Tsuki was off on her own. She stopped by an open market and bought some oranges. Kuritsu was off with Itachi and Karari was with Akira. She soon found Sasuke who lost.

"You lost." Tsuki teased.

"No." Sasuke looked away. Tsuki giggled and dragged him with her. She found some Japanese stores and around and bought some ramune. Soon they had to leave for Virgin Records. Everyone was buying CD's and other stuff. Then they were off to MTV studios. (Sorry I will have more detail later)

They were off to time square and then they all went to hard rock café for dinner. They were either seated a table for two or four. Tsuki was seated with Sasuke for a table of two. And Kuritsu was with Itachi, Karari and Leif. Everyone was talking and taking pictures.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tsuki slammed her head on the table and then was hit with an ice cube. She looked around to find a group of preps. They were snickering and laughing. Tsuki glared daggers and looked away. To find Sasuke staring at her.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Tsuki was fiddling with her straw. She was about to throw her milkshake at one of the preps who keeps throwing ice cubes at her. Kuritsu was being attacked by fries buy another group for talking to Itachi. Tsuki can feel as though that every girl wants a piece of her and Kuritsu.

"I really don't need this right now." Tsuki held her head and murmured to herself. Sasuke heard everything that she said.

Kuritsu POV

People are so mean to throw fries at my head. Ouch, what the heck was it now. I turned around and picked up the object. It's a ketchup packet.

Tsuki POV

If I get hit in the head one more time, well I ought a. I clenched my fist and drank my soda. What the hell is Sasuke glaring at? I turned around to find the leader that wore pink. She walked over to where Sasuke and I were.

Regular POV

"Hey, hottie." The evil witch pulled a chair up. Tsuki glared at her. Sasuke looked away and had his fingered laced and rested his chin on top. Like how he used to be in class. She sighed and looked at him.

"My names Jessica." The dirty blonde laid her chin on her hand. Soon the conversation was nothing but a waste.

"If you want to try and reach him, well, have fun that because you will never impress anyone." Tsuki said rolling her eyes.

"How would you know?" She turned her attention to Tsuki.

"Well, maybe wearing pink is very sickening and that perfume smells like ass, so why don't you just get your ugly bitchy face out of here." Jessica was glaring and she got up and left back to her table. Sasuke smirked to find the food had arrived and everyone had started to eat.

Kuritsu POV

I have been pummeled with lots of mustard packets. I will exact my revenge.

Regular POV

Soon she started to eat and watch Itachi at the same time. Like any typical fangirl, the thoughts running through her head were: "Oh my God, Ita-pon is SO KAWAII!!" and others such like. However…

"Ow!" Kuritsu batted away a packet of mustard that had just been pelted onto her forehead. Feeling goo on her skin, she drew her hand back to reveal the yellow condiment. "Ew. I hate mustard," she grumbled as she snatched a napkin to clean it.

As with all jealous girls, they will not stop until they get their way. Kuritsu was going to be pummeled with many packets over the course of the dinner…

Finally, she got up. "That is bloody IT!" she growled, stalking over to her enemies. Arms akimbo, Kuritsu faced the girls, "What do you WANT with me?"

"We want to you leave that guy alone," said the first, indicating to Itachi. She smirked. "He's much too hot for you."

"His hotness balances out your ugliness," Kuritsu replied coolly, blowing away invisible dust on her fingernails.

As the girls were having their squabble, Itachi had noticed them throwing mustard at Kuritsu. She walked back over to her table Itachi went with on his meal. Three seconds later they once again pelted her with the packets. So finally Kuritsu got fed up and stormed over to her enemies table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKIN PROBLEM!?" Kuritsu shouted, waving her arms manically. Itachi was stunned at her choice of colorful language.

"Our problem is that you are totally unappreciated of that hot guy sitting next to you!" One girl's screamed standing up. Kuritsu screamed back.

"Your problem is that you don't see what's under Ita-pon surface! He's not just hot he's a psychotic genius… and, he's caring." _Itachi: I'm… Caring? _Mean while Kuritsu continued. The table of girls was all dumb struck at Kuritsu enthusiasm. Then the girl started to sit back down. _Kuritsu: Yatta! I won, take that you lolly gaggers! _Kuritsu walked back to her seat and finished her meal.

Back with Tsuki, Well let's just say that she was about to blow.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Sasuke looked in worry. Tsuki was just drinking her milkshake.

"I'm gonna burn that bitch's hair off." She growled. Sasuke looked over to the table and had found that the queen of pink is coming back. She stood next to Tsuki and tapped her shoulder. Tsuki unwillingly looked over. She then got her head smashed against the table and found that Jessica was holding strawberry ice cream. Tsuki felt the back of her head and found some thing cold. She smiled and got up.

"How'd ya like that? Cone head." Jessica put her hands on her hips and then turned to Sasuke. She blew a kiss at him and then _**SMACK!**_ Jessica held her stomach and fell a few feet away. Sasuke looked up at Tsuki and saw the red Sharingan. The lighting in the restaurant was very dim and it looked as though it were still brown.

"Okay, bring it on bitch!" Jessica got up and was about to slap her but was stopped by Tsuki. She then jump kicked her in the head. Jessica fell toward her table. She glared at Tsuki and got up again and charged. Tsuki dodged and grabbed her milkshake and when Jessica turned around she was hit with a splash of cold thick mixture on her. Tsuki had just dumped all of her milkshake on her hair and down her shirt.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jessica was panicking in the sweet drink. Tsuki smirked.

"If you want to bother me or Sasuke again I'll make sure that no one will notice your face again." She said threateningly and sat back down. Jessica broke down and shrieked out of the restaurant. _Tsuki: Now to get the ice cream of my hair._ The prep group followed her out. Mr. Kisawa just got out of the bathroom. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Tsuki. He started to help Tsuki get the ice cream out of her hair. Soon they left and were back at the hotel.

Kuritsu, Itachi, Sasuke and Tsuki walked into their room.

"Hyu that was a good dinner." She yawned and fell on the bed.

"I call first shower." Tsuki muttered out loud in stress.

"But I called it." Kuritsu whined.

"Yeah, but you aren't the one who got ice cream in your hair." Tsuki had already walked in the bathroom and locked the door. Soon they heard the water running.

"Sasuke-kun, do you like Tsuki?" Kuritsu said in a taunting way. Sasuke looked out the window and hide his blush. Everything was silent.

"Sasuke you might want to ask her out before someone else does." Itachi broke the silence. Sasuke twitched to the thought of someone asking Tsuki out. _Kuritsu: We hit the weak spot. _Kuritsu gave a thumb up to Itachi. And he stared at her weirdly.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't have some other guys arm around her." Kuritsu was using a creepy manner. Sasuke's hand turned into a fist.

"If some other guy touches her, they'll be sorry to even meet me." Sasuke then turned around and glared at both in a menacing way. Soon the bathroom door opened as Tsuki walked out with wet hair and in silk pajamas with a rose pattern.

"Did I miss something?" Tsuki looked around in confusion.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOUR HAIR DOWN BEFORE!" Kuritsu jumped up of excitement. Soon they had heard a knock on the door. Itachi went and opened the door to find Kyoko.

"Kyoko what are you doing here?" Kuritsu walked over and greeted her.

"Where's Tsuki." Kyoko had a camera.

"Oh no." Tsuki cursed. Her face full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Tsuki come here let me see your hair down for once." Kyoko had her finger and the button. Kyoko walked in to find Tsuki. "Hold still." Tsuki jumped on top of the bed and hide behind Sasuke. A flash and a tick were heard.

"Come on Tsuki." Kyoko approached to Tsuki. "I just got a picture of Sasuke, now it's your turn." Tsuki ran forward and snatched the camera and then quickly hide the batteries and then slide the camera down the hall way. Kyoko ran for her camera. Tsuki slammed the door.

"Next time, we all looked through the peep hole before opening the door. And if it's Kyoko don't open it." Later Kuritsu left to meet her other friends in their rooms. Itachi had to go and attend a meeting in Mr. Kisawa's room. Sasuke and Tsuki in a room alone.

"Um…I…Um…"

"Hey, Sasuke is that Orochimaru at the window." Tsuki yelled and pointed. Sasuke turned around to see nothing. Tsuki walked behind him and kicked him out the window. And Sasuke dies. (Just Kidding. From where Sasuke and Tsuki were in a room alone.)

"Hey Sasuke." Tsuki jumped on to the bed. He turned around to find a blur of white coming at him. A pillow was thrown at his face.

"Ahahahha." Tsuki laughed. She thought that with his great skillz. He could have dodged it.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke threw the pillow back at her. Tsuki just kept laughing after the pillow hit her.

"You suck at dodging."

"Really?"

"Yep!" She was hyped up on the excitement in New York. Sasuke smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" Tsuki placed the pillow back. She turned to Sasuke who wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where did Sasuke go?" She sighed in relief. Looking outside the window.

"I guess… I get to be alone for a while." Tsuki stayed in the same place. _Sasuke: Does she not know I'm standing right behind her._

"I can't do it anymore. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I'm looking forward to tonight." She smiled. "Oh, Wow, Am I falling for Uchiha Sasuke?" A frown came to her lips. "I guess I am." Her voice faded. And she started to cry. _Tsuki: Why am I crying? What's wrong with me?_

Tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the bed. Sasuke stood there listening. Watching the girl cry and confess that she loves him.

"Like Sasuke would like a girl like me? At school there are better girls than me. Why should I even try?" More tears fell. She then wanted to fall back and cry. Sasuke got on to the bed and caught her. Her head on his chest, she was shocked to find onyx eyes looking down at her.

"I thought no one was here." She whispered.

"Next time check the room." He pulled her in closer. She tried to struggle out his hold on her.

"Let me go." She tried to get up but was pulled back down.

"Tsuki, I like you too." Sasuke loosened his grip on her. Tsuki was paralyzed, the words ringing in her head.

"…"

"Tsuki?" His voice became soft and … Lustful?

"…" He turned her to face him, finding more tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away with his hand, then slipped it down to her chin and raised it to eye level. There faces close together. They can both feel each others breath. Sasuke pushed his lips against hers.

Tsuki POV

He kissed me… I never thought he had just kissed me…

At the same time I loved it but at the same…it was just plain torture…

I don't know how but it just felt like heaven and hell…

Regular POV

They parted as Sasuke looked down at Tsuki to see that more tears came. He lowered his head near her ear.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know why… It's just that, it doesn't feel right." She tried to push him off of her. "Get off me."

"Tell me why you're crying first." His voice was cold once again.

"I just don't know… So many emotions are in play now." He let her go. She sat her self up and wiped away her tears.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry that…"

"Hey, its okay, besides you already heard everything so yeah… Um…"

"Tsuki, do you love me?" He stood at the window. Tsuki looked down at the ground thinking.

"I do, it's just that…" Her gaze still on the floor. "I'm really confused." She flopped back down and had her hand rest on top of her face. Sasuke looked into her luggage and found something sticking out. He grabbed it and then threw it at her.

"Hey!" She sat up and found her blankey on her lap.

"What's that?" He sat down next to her.

"It's my blankey." She held in her arms.

"That thing?"

"Its mine, go away." She plopped herself on to the bed. He smirked as he sat next to her and started to rub her back. Soon Tsuki had fallen asleep. Sasuke took the sheets and laid it over the sleeping girl.

End Chapter!


End file.
